Jika Sasuke berCrossdress ?
by princess haru
Summary: "Aku harus kabur sekarang juga" ujar Sakura berkeringat dingin/ "Sekarang giliranku,sayang" ujar Sasuke dengan gaya sensual dan menindih Sakura / Gyaahh... Ahh../GANTI-JUDUL
1. Chapter 1

Perlombaan ala Sasusaku

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

pair : Sasusakusara

Genre : headcanon, famili, Romance, Humor,OCC

Summary : Dalam rangka untuk memperingati 15 tahun atas Kemenangan para aliansi sinobi dalam perang sinobi dunia ke 4, hokage ke 7 Uzumaki Naruto mengadakan sebuah lomba Di desa Konoha gakure.

-Selamat membaca-

Suasana pagi di desa Konohagakure tampak ramai tak seperti hari biasanya. Ini dikarenakan hokage ke tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto mengadakan sebuah event perlombaan untuk memperingati hari kemenangan para aliansi shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja keempat, juga untuk mengenang jasa para ninja yang gugur akibat PDS4.

Beberapa orang tampak antusias mendaftarkan diri sebagai perserta mulai dari masyarakat umum, shinobi dan anak-anak diantaranya perlombaan yang dilombakan seperti lomba balap karung, lomba tarik tambang, lomba makan ramen(?) lomba lari dan yang paling menarik adalah lomba berpasangan, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk mengikuti lomba berpasangan suami-istri tapi ditolak oleh lelaki itu, menurut Sasuke itu merepotkan saja dan enggak Uchiha sekali. Sakura pun cemberut dan ngambek, karna suami tercintanya menolak ajakannya. Dilain pihak Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Sakura setelah istrinya itu mengeluarkan jurus rahasia (?) dimana Sasuke dan Sarada tidak bisa ditolak perkataanya.

Sedangkan putri tunggal mereka, Sarada Cuma bisa bisa nepok jidat, karna malu melihat tingkah ibunya yang tidak Uchiha sekali.  
Sarada melihat beberapa orang yang mengikuti lomba pasangan yang akan menjadi lawan orang tuanya seperti bibi Ino yang cerewet sama seperti ibunya mengajak paman Sai, Ada juga shikatema yang dimana Shikamaru menguap malas dan istrinya Temari mengomelinnya, kemudian Lee dan istrinya Yue (oc) dimana Lee dan istrinya sama-sama berbicara tentang semangat masa muda dengan latar keindahan panorama laut.

Setelah itu padangannya teralih kepada generasi rokie, dia melihat teman temannya, ada Inojin yang tersenyum sambil mengabaikan (?) lomba dengan lukisan abstraknya, ada Shikadai yang menguap malas dan juga mengerutu, dan ada juga Chocho yang sambil makan kripik singkong rasa keju bersama kedua orangnya serta ada juga Metal lee yang menjadi cheer(?) memberi semangat semua perserta.

"Dasar aneh. " guman Sarada melihat tingkah orang orang yang dikenalnya.

Lomba pasangan itu adalah lomba dimana sang suami dirias oleh istri dengan memakai pakaian wanita yang mirip dengan pakaian yang dipakai istrinya sehari-hari.

Oke, mari kita lihat para perserta yang sudah mendaftar terutama pasangan Uchiha Favorit para author ketjehh..

Uchiha Sasuke, mencoba kabur sebelum perlombaan dimulai, karna dia baru tau jika lomba pasangan kayak gini dia pasti sudah nolak mentah mentah ajakan istrinya yang memaksanya untuk ikut lomba laknat ini dengan Memakai jurus jutsu mata anak kucing minta dipunggut ala Sakura , dia melirik kostum baju milik istrinya melalui ekor matanya, kemudian bergedik ngeri melihat pakaian yang dibawa oleh istri tercintanya (liat baju sakura di naruto chap 700).

"Ugh... Yang benar saja! lebih baik dia melawan madara yang bangkit lagi, daripada harus memakai pakaian wanita dalam perlombaan yang diadakan oleh Sahabatnya sekaligus Hokage ketujuh. Para leluhur Uchiha pasti akan menyumpah serapahiku dialam sana.

"Awas saja si Dobe itu nanti.." kata Sasuke bergelut dengan pikirannya dan juga memikiran 100 cara untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Naruto yang duduk anteng dikursi juri sambil cengengesan.

"Suamiku~" ujar Sakura dengan nada singsong, kemudian mengaitkan tangan kanannya dilengan Sasuke buat jaga-jaga jika suaminya akan melarikan diri.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke dengan ciri khasnya,padahal sekarang didalam hatinya sedang merutuki nasibnya.

" Kenapa juga Sakura mengaitkan Tangannya dilengan ku" runtuk Sasuke karena dia tidak bisa melarikan diri sekarang.

Setelah itu mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah kursi yang disediakan oleh panitia lomba, karena lombanya dimulai.

Sasuke mulai tak tenang,jantungnya mulai berdetak kecang,setelah panitia menyatakan lomba pasangan suami-istri dimulai. Sedangkan itu istrinya tersenyum tipis sangat tipis tapi menurut Sasuke itu adalah senyuman malaikat maut yang sedang menyabut nyawa.

" Sayang, pokoknya kita harus menang perlombaan kali ini, kalau tidak jatah malammu berserta tomat kesayanganmu tidak ku berikan selama sebulan" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis tapi mengerikan bagi Sasuke, karena Sasuke sudah berencana setelah pulang dari misi panjangnya, dia akan melakukan misi bersama istrinya untuk membangkitkan Uchiha dengan memberikan banyak penurus.

Kita beralih kepada yang lainya sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai pun mencoba kabur dari perlombaan,jika saja istri mereka tidak  
memborgol/mentali tangan mereka.

" Sialan.." umpat mereka.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Perlombaan ala Sasusaku

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

pair : Sasusakusara

Genre : headcanon, famili, Romance, Humor,OCC

Summary : Dalam rangka untuk memperingati 15 tahun atas Kemenangan para aliansi sinobi dalam perang sinobi dunia ke 4, hokage ke 7 Uzumaki Naruto mengadakan sebuah lomba Di desa Konoha gakure.

-Selamat membaca-  
chapter 2 :

Uchiha Sakura mengambil peralatan berdandan—lipstik, bedak, maskara, dan blush on yang di bawa dari rumahnya untuk ikut lomba berpasangan hari ini yang berada di kanan tepat disebelah tempat duduknya yang kini berhadapan dengan suaminya - Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menelan ludah susah payah. Dengan pelahan dia mulai merias wajah sang pria Uchiha dan di ikuti dengan perserta lainnya yang juga mulai merias pasangannya.

" Awas kau dobe/Naruto" batin ke tiga bapak muda satu anak itu kompak untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Naruto selaku hokage dan pemberi usul lomba.

Sementara itu Naruto yang duduk di kursi panitia tampak tertawa puas melihat hasil (?) lomba dia tidak menyadari jika nanti akan terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

Sekali lihat juga bisa dimengerti bahwa lomba yang satu ini akan mengundang banyak gelak tawa, baik dari para penonton dan para panitia penyelenggara, maupun rekan satu tim mereka sendiri.

Ketiga ayah kece dan tampan itu hanya bisa pasrah di dandani oleh istrinya. Mau nolak udah telat, mau kabur, jatah malam mereka bisa di kurangi.

Empat puluh menit telah berlalu, tampak salah satu panitia lomba menyatakan waktu untuk mendandani sudah Sakura dan beberapa para wanita lainnya yang ikut perlombaan berpasangan itu memandang senang dengan hasil karyanya yang bagus sesuai dengan keinginannya, ada juga yang tampak kecewa.

Oke mari kita lihat bersama-sama penampilan tiga ayah kece tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke, tampak emmz... Cantik dengan baju ala istrinya-Sakura Uchiha. Sebuah dress selutut warna merah dipadu dengan warna putih dan juga sebuah bando warna putih tersemat indah di rambut raven sebahunya, dengan riasan natural dan lipstrik warna merah terang di bibir peachnya. Kemudian wajahnya yang datar dia terlihat persis seperti wanita Tsundere cantik .

Kemudian kita beralih kepada Shimurai Sai , dengan sebuah baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru di padu warna rompi celana panjang standart jounin. Tamapak berkesan cantik. Dan terakhir adalah Shikamaru, yang penampilannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke dan juga Sai , rambut yang cuma di ikat menjadi satu kini diikat menjadi empat kuciran, dia memakai baju warna coklat pendek dipadukan dengan rompi jounin dan juga celana standart jounin akan tetapi jengot Shikamaru belum dicukur oleh Temari.

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat, hingga..

"Pftt.." Uzumaki Naruto dan beberapa menonton menahan tawanya kita melihat penampilan para ayah yang bercrosdress karena Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatap mereka dengan mangekyu sharinggan miliknya yang aktif.  
Beberapa orang juga ada yang bersiul ria menggoda wanita jadi-jadian itu.

Sementara itu Sarada putri Sasuke dan Sakura melotot dibalik kacamatanya melihat ayah yang di bercrosdress di dandani oleh sang ibu.

" Papa kawaii .." Guman Sarada sambil merona antara malu dan bangga (?) melihat sang papa yang sedang ikut lomba bercrosdress.

.

.

.  
Jam pun berlalu tak terasa waktu pun menjadi malam.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha tampak sepi karena semua penghuninya telah terlelap dalam mimpi. Tapi disebuah kamar bernuansa warna putih dengan di temani lamu remang-remang, terdapat dua anak manusia yang kini tampak bergulat ria di atas ranjang, beberapa potongan baju berserakan dilantai kamar yang tampak panas itu.

"Ahhh Sasuu ngghhhhh~ ahhh~" desah Sakura saat merasakan kejantanannya suaminya menghujaminya rahimnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke makin mempercepat tempo in-out nya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah

"Nghhh Sasuukehh aku keluarrr lagi ahhhh." Tubuh Sakura menggeliat hebat, ia sudah berorgasme yang keenam kalinya.  
Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat Ms.V Sakura menjalar di Mr.P miliknya, ia makin mempercepat memaju-mundurkan Mr.P nya karena dia juga akan mengalami orgasme

"Aahhh~Sakuraa aku keluarr." Sasuke segera menyemprotkan cairan kental miliknya didalam rahim istrinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan langsung terbaring disamping tubuh Sakura yang tergulai lemas dan penuh peluh itu, kemudian mereka tertidur karna kecapean.


End file.
